


Blind Judgement

by melodyrider, shadowninja617



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bara Sans, Blindness, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I get random ideas, I honestly have no idea when the romance will appear, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Slow burn, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Swearing, only in the beginning though, possibly, reader is female, sans is kind of a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowninja617/pseuds/shadowninja617
Summary: Now that Frisk has finally freed all of the monsters from the Underground, this means there's a happy ending, right? Right?A blind human lives alone, out in the middle of nowhere. Until her brother decides to visit with a gift, one that she'd prefer not to have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first chapter is a go. I hope you guys enjoy! I'd like to say I have a set time for uploading chapters, but I'll probably end up posting whenever I can. :)

_Two years ago, monsters arrived from underneath Mt. Ebott and came to Ebott City to integrate with the human population. While giving their demands, it was revealed that they were holding a human child hostage. Frisk, the name that the child gave us, was forced to become the monsters' "ambassador." Once we got wind of this, we stood up to those despicable creatures to save the child from a goat-like monster claiming to be their mother. However, before we could get to the child, they were taken by the other goat monster. As the search progresses, we fear the worst for Frisk. But no matter, this poor child will be avenged by putting these monsters in their place. Through his hard work and dedication, Drake  has created a special device th-._

The voice was cut off as the TV was powered off. You gently placed the remote back onto the table in front of you and let out a soft sigh. It frustrated you with how stupid the human race had become. This "special device," as the news reporter put it, was a humiliating collar forced onto every monster that hadn't been dusted already. And the creator? Your lovely older brother who "only wanted what was best for us". You recall the first day of the monsters' arrival, listening to the news as your brother had demanded, and hearing the cries of a distressed mother trying to protect her child.

_"Frisk! No, don't take them from me! They are my child!"_

Was that the goat monster they believed to have kidnapped Frisk and brainwashed them? Even a blind person could tell she was trying her hardest to protect Frisk, to keep them close. That's how every mother is. So how could being a monster be any different? The second goat monster that ran off with Frisk has yet to be seen or heard from and some claim that he has started building an army to overthrow and exterminate the human race. Ugh, people are so stupid.

A knock at the door disrupted your thoughts and made you turn your unseeing eyes towards the direction of the noise. Odd, you hadn't been expecting any visitors. You slowly stand and head towards the door, being sure to take careful steps so you wouldn't trip.

"Coming," you call as the person begins rapidly knocking again.

When you reach your destination, you unlock and open the door to reveal... darkness. You can't see remember? Now that you think about it, you probably should have asked who it was before opening the door. That might have been the smart thing to do. This could have easily been some psychopath who wanted to break into a blind person's house. But instead, you're (thankfully) greeted with an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Squirt! Long time no see, am I right? Of course, longer for you since you're blind and all."

It was Drake. And he's still using that stupid joke. Seriously, he needs new material. Where's a comedian when you need one? You step aside to let him through and feel another presence pass through the doorway. Closing the door, Drake gently grips your upper arm and pulls you back over to the couch before plopping down beside you. The unknown presence was hovering somewhere nearby.

"Who came in with you, Drake?"

He laughs, "Nothing gets past you, huh? Don't worry, I'll explain everything shortly. I wanted you to meet it, that's all. Anyway, have you eaten today? Are you hungry at tall?"

You turn towards him and give him a suspicious look before slowly answering, "No, I can't say that I have."

You hear a sigh leave his lips, "It's almost 3 o'clock, ! Seriously, what would you do without me? Hey!" His sudden change in tone shocked you. "Go make something for us to eat."

The sound of soft footsteps heading towards the kitchen told you that this mystery person left to fulfill your brother's command. He brought a monster with him? Great.

"As I was saying, I want you to meet it because I'm giving it to you! It will take care of everything for you. Clean the house, cook the meals, help you bathe-."

"You realize I can do these things myself, right? I don't need to be babied."

"I understand, but now you have something that can help you. It'll do most of the work so you don't have to worry your pretty little head. It can help you go shopping to make sure you pick up the right things and all that good stuff."

Can he please stop calling them and 'it'? Now he's just pissing you off. Apparently he's too oblivious to see your obvious distaste with how monsters are being treated. Best to keep your mouth shut though. The last person to openly rebel against this treatment was found dead two days later with "monster sympathizer" carved into their skin. The "investigation" was an absolute joke, lasting no more than a week with the final declaration being that the man had been on drugs and committed suicide. Yeah, right.

"Earth to ," you feel the air shifting in front of your face, meaning Drake was being an idiot again and waving his hand to get your attention. You shift, letting him know you're listening. "Food's ready if you want to go eat."

That was...fast. You nod your head anyway and begin walking towards the dining room. When you sat down, a steaming dish (that smelled absolutely delightful) was placed in front of you. Before you could begin though, a sudden ringing filled the room causing a quiet curse to slip between Drake's lips.

"Hello?" A frustrated sigh sounds from in front of you. "No, I can be there. This had better be worth it or you're going to be in a heap of trouble." A beat of silence. "Sorry, Squirt. I have to head out, you know how they get when I'm not there."

"It's alright," you say while picking at your food. "Get going before they burn down the city or something."

Drake chuckles and stands from his seat. "Put the leftovers in the fridge and stay with her. If I find out you caused any trouble, you're dust."

You could slap him, you  _should_  slap him. You're angry enough about him bringing a monster here, but treating them like this is uncalled for. Your hand clenches into a fist as you get ready to lunge but catch yourself. No, that won't do them any good. It'll probably get them hurt in the end, maybe even killed. So you sit quietly, like a responsible adult. Yeah, completely responsible.

"Sorry again, . I promise to make it up to you!" A thud echoes throughout the house, signaling Drake's departure. The tinkling of silverware and plates being moved around soon take over the silence. The monster must be cleaning, as they were told. Hmmm.

"Stop," that sound immediately paused. Aw poop, that was a command. Dang it, you're not very good at this. "Ummm, don't listen to him. Go ahead, sit and eat, you did make it after all." The floorboards creaked. Were they shifting on their feet? "Don't worry, I won't bite. You must be hungry. I can't imagine people treating you right." More shuffling accompanied by the chair next to you rubbing across the floor and the groan of protest as a weight was set on it. Satisfied, you lift the utensil from the table and proceed to eat the food provided. Pasta. Amazing pasta with a perfectly seasoned sauce that was definitely homemade. How did they make this so fast? You were in heaven and began scarfing down the food like a starved animal. Remembering your manners, you quickly sat upright and began to introduce yourself. "Oh! Uh, my name is .  . Thank you for making this. It's absolutely wonderful."

Silence.

Okay, different course of action. Ask questions? Will they even answer? Why are you so nervous? You feel their eyes on you as you begin to sweat anxiously. You shift in your seat before continuing, "So... what's your name?"

More silence.

Were they mad? Did you already upset them? Was it because you told them a command already? Oh gosh. Oh no. Things are quickly going downhill. They probably hated you and are now stuck here in order to take care of you. Maybe you should do what all of those fairy tales say. Tell the monster to run and be free. No, the collar wouldn't let them do that. What do you do?!

"I'm glad you like it," comes a quiet voice.

You snap your head towards them, a look of surprise on your face. After composing yourself for a moment, you quickly replied with the first thing that came to mind. "So you can talk! For a moment I thought you had pasta way." Are you serious, ? A pun? That was so bad. And why did you say something like that to a monster?! Do you have a death wish?!

A small laugh quells your worries. "Oh don't worry, I have a pennechant for puns."

You chuckled, "This spaghetti is so good I wonder if it could be an impasta."

"Thank you fiori the compliment."

"What does Julius Caesar eat when he doesn't feel like going out? Roman noodles!"

Loud laughter rang through throughout the house, "These puns have goat out of hand!"

You paused. Goat? Your confusion must have shown on your face because they quickly continued, "I apologize my child, I forgot that...you could not see me."

Goat. As in, the goat monster who adopted Frisk?

"I am a goat monster and my name is Toriel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments give me life! I planned on posting this chapter yesterday, but I was stuck in a different city :( I should also be working on a project that's due tomorrow...whoops. But here's chapter 2!

Your mouth drops open in shock. Out of all the monsters Drake could have given you, it had to be the Queen of all monsters?! No wonder she disliked you.

"Are you alright my child? Do you need anything?"

No, not don't worry about it. Go ahead and eat. Now that you're going to be living here, I need to figure some things out."

"I apologize if I have caused any trouble."

"Don't apologize. You didn't ask for any of this."

She gave you no response but quietly began eating.  _Now what?_   You picked up your fork and continued eating as well. Thoughts rushed through your head as you tried to sort through them. First things first, you now owned the Queen of monsters. That's an uncomfortable thought. You'll probably be getting a lot of dirty looks from other monsters. You didn't ask for this though! You didn't want a monster slave. You didn't want to  _own_ anyone! Okay, calm down. Breathe.

Second thought, do you have the supplies needed to redress one of the spare bedrooms to fit Toriel's needs? Thanks to Drake, your house is...quite large for someone like you. Not that you mind. Even if it did get quite lonely. All of the rooms were furnished like they were for a King and Queen. Would that count as a joke? That'd be pretty bad so you better toss it. Anyway, you definitely didn't need to refurnish. But what if Toriel was one of those really big monsters? Would she even fit in the bed? Or any of the furniture for that matter? She hasn't said anything about the dining chair, but why would she tell you? She can't complain or else she could get in trouble. She's probably scared of you. It doesn't help that you're Drake's sister. How do you fix this?!

"Ummm...Toriel?"

"Yes, my child? Are you finished? Do you need me to wash the dishes?"

"No, it's alright. I just wanted to say a few things," you began hesitantly. When you were met with silence, you continued. "I understand if you hate me because of this. Because of what humans have done to you, your people and Frisk. However, I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to own a monster, especially not you. Not that you aren't wonderful! I just don't want you to be stuck doing whatever I say. I'm sorry Drake brought you here and I'm sorry humans are cruel and stupid. If I could somehow-."

Soft arms wrapped around your shoulders. "It is alright, my child. I do not blame you for any of this. I am happy it was you who I was taken to and not a human who did not care. I would love to stay here and help you with whatever you need, whether it is the collar making me or not." Her grip tightened before she finally let go. "We are going to need to go out and get groceries at some point, if that is alright with you. Unfortunately, you are running low."

You stood and grabbed your dishes before Toriel could even reach for them and quickly set them in the sink. You reach across the sink to the soap and sponge along the wall and begin cleaning your dishes. "We can head out after I clean the dishes. Would you mind making a list of the things we need? I also need to check one of the spare rooms to make sure..." you drift off and begin mumbling to yourself, making a list of the things you needed to do. You felt Toriel's presence standing next to you and feel her gently take the sponge from you before beginning on her dishes. After drying them off (including hers), you turned and began walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going, child?" Toriel followed after you while you wandered up the stairs and down the hall. You trailed your left hand down the wall and opened the first door you came across.

"If you'd like, you can have this room to stay in. I just need to know if you like the colors and if the bed is too big or small. Any other furniture you'd like we can get as well."

You felt Toriel slowly pass you into the room and the carpet shifting beneath her feet told you where she was. While she was exploring and studying the furniture in the room, you began trying to picture what Toriel would look like.

Being a goat monster would mean she would look like a goat, right? Obviously. Would her ears be pointed or floppy? She'd probably have horns too. Maybe she's spotted?

You never realized how quiet the room had gotten until soft sobbing interrupted your thoughts. Without a second thought, you rushed over to the sound and almost tripped over the bed. Seating yourself beside the Queen, you cautiously placed your hand on her arm, noting the soft fur beneath your fingers. "Toriel?"

She sniffled, "Thank you for being so kind. I apologize for crying, I'm just so happy." She placed her hand atop yours and squeezed gently. "I promise to help you with whatever you need, even if you tell me not to. This room is perfect but I must ask, do you have any books? Although, not to be ruse, you probably won't because of your...uh...never mind. Forget I asked."

You giggled and gently took her hand and led her back down the stairs. Turning right and taking 23 steps led you to the back of the couch, another 17 steps to the right would be the beginning of another hallway. This hallway was 28 steps long and at the end were two large double doors. Pushing them open revealed a library filled with books about cooking, stars, history, animals and many others. "Some of these books are braille but the rest are text. I haven't always been blind and I didn't want to throw out my old books. Sorry for the dust, I haven't been in here for a while."

"What is braille?" Toriel questioned from a little behind you.

"Braille is type of writing that allows blind people to read. Instead of typed letters, there are patterns of raised dots that we would feel with our fingertips."

She hummed in response, "You learn something new every day, as you humans would say. Would it be alright if I borrowed some of these books?"

"You don't need to ask," you laughed. "Just come and go as you please."

"Thank you, ."

"It's no problem. Would you like to go shopping and get that out of the way? I can show you around after we get back."

"Of course, I have the list written down in the kitchen."

"Can you add bathroom necessities to that? I might be low on shampoo and conditioner. If there's anything you need, go ahead and add that to the list as well."

"You do not need to-."

"Yes I do," you began and turned back towards the kitchen. "I want you to feel comfortable and happy here. If you want different covers for the bed, crafting supplies, bathroom items or anything at all, just add them to the list," you smiled.

"Well...," she began as paper crackled in her hand. There was the sound of a pen or pencil scratching against the paper as she wrote something down. "I do need a pair of reading glasses," she said before turning around.

"And clothes. Unless you have something other than what you're wearing."

She awkwardly laughed before gently leading you to the door. She tried to help you get yourself ready for the outdoors but you kept shooing her away. You've been doing this for years, tying shoes and putting on coats won't going to slow you down.

After stepping outside, the crisp wind of fall grazed against your skin and brushed through your hair. The leaved rustling in the trees and skittering across the ground reached your ears as you sighed at the fresh air. But underneath all of that, there was no sound of human activity. No neighbors for miles in either direction so you had peace and quiet. The downside: trying to get into the city for shopping. Usually Drake sent someone to pick you up and drop you off, but you are definitely not going to ask him that now. Should you take the bus? Is there even a stop nearby? What about the cold and frozen foods? Welp, time to wing it.

"Toriel, do you know where the nearest bus stop is?"

"I cannot say that I do my child."

Nodding your head, you turned around and headed back into the house. 13 steps to the stairs, 12 steps up, 7 steps forward and open the door to the right. Follow the wall to the left and find the desk. It should be around here...there it is! Picking up your phone and turning it on allowed you to quickly unlock it and ask, "Where is the closest bus stop?"

"The nearest stop is on the corner of Washington and Sesame. The next bus will be there in 21 minutes."

"Should probably take this with me," you laughed. "Ready Toriel?"

A gentle laugh escaped her lips, "Of course my child. I have the list of everything we need to pick up."

"Thank you, now onward to complete our mission! Although, we might have to wait for the next bus."

After leaving the house and making sure the door was locked, you and Toriel began walking to the stop. Leaves skittered across the ground and birds continued to sing in the trees. It was a peaceful walk until a leaf slapped into your face, scaring you half to death. Toriel began to cackle beside you and you soon joined her. This won't be too bad.

~Timeskip~

Going through the stores was a lot of fun now that you weren't alone. Toriel was quiet when you first arrived, people were probably staring. You quickly looped your arm through hers and wandered inside, asking her to lead you to different parts of the store. After a while, she loosened up and began joking with you, gathering and marking off items from your list. It wasn't until you went to get eyeglasses for Toriel when you had a problem. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we do not design glasses for monsters. I would suggest you try a different store," came a male voice from in front of you.

"I've been to every store in Ebott only to get the same answer. In case you haven't noticed, my eyes don't exactly work anymore but her can," you gestured to where Toriel was, arm still looped through hers. "All she needs are some reading glasses so she can help me more that she already is."

"Then, if I may suggest, why don't you get a new monster? One that doesn't need glasses?"

"How much would you take for just one pair? That's all I need. Actually, let me speak to the manager."

"Ma'am, you're just going to get the same response. I'm going to have to kindly ask you to leave."

"Did I stutter? I said I wanted to speak with the manager."

", I think it would be best if we left quietly. We are causing a scene," Toriel murmured into your ear.

No, you were not going to back down. "If I do not speak to a manager, I will have this place closed down within the next 24 hours."

"You are in no place to make threats-," the salesman in front of you objected.

"Tell your boss   wants to see them. Drake will not be happy if the monster he specifically chose for me cannot get the one thing she needs to help care for me."

Silence. The entire store has stopped what they were doing to watch. You could feel their eyes on you. Soon you heard them whispering. About what, you could care less.

Your blood began to boil and just as you were about to blow, you heard the man behind the desk shakily pick up a phone. "Mr. Stevens, there is a woman asking for your assistance at the front desk. ...She has specifically asked for you, sir. ...Yes, thank you." He placed the phone back into the receiver before letting out a breath, "Mr. Stevens will be with you shortly Miss ."

"Thank you," you smiled before turning to Toriel. "Don't hesitate to ask for a different pair if you don't like the way they look or feel, alright?"

"Of course, thank you Miss ." Ah yes, treating your owners with respect. At least she only does this when out in public, so she doesn't raise any suspicions.

A throat cleared in front of you, "How can I help you Mrs...?

You quickly outstretched your hand, feeling him grab it with his own. ".  . I'm here so my monster can get some glasses."

"Well Mrs. , that can be arranged." Stevens releases your hand and the sound of his footsteps reaches your ears. "Please come right this way. I'm terribly sorry for the way you were treated earlier. If you'd like, I can have him fired for you."

"That won't be necessary. However, if I come in again, I hope there won't be a repeat."

~Timeskip~

Finally back home, you help Toriel put everything away and show her around the house before relaxing on the couch. The armchair to your right creaks and the shuffling of book pages crackles through the air.

"What are you reading, Toriel?"

"A book about the care of human children."

She must miss Frisk. Well, she did raise Frisk while they were in the Underground. Right? Probably. Wait, since when have you had a book on childcare? Have you always had that? Weird. At least you know you're prepared.

"Did you not know you had this book?" Toriel giggled.

"I honestly didn't. At least I'm prepared the, right?"

If Toriel was going to respond, it was cut off by the telephone beginning to ring. You quickly got off the couch to beat Toriel and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking with Miss ?" came a feminine voice from the other end.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is the office of the Monster Care Clinic and I called to schedule an appointment for you monster."

"What? How did you know I owned a monster?"

"We were notified by your brother, Miss . He told us he had delivered a monster to your home. How does tomorrow at 2:30 sound? We need to get you in as soon as possible."

Ugh, Toriel was not going to like this. "Fine. Where do I need to go?"

After rattling off the address, the woman chirped an overly friendly goodbye before hanging up. You heaved a sigh and gently placed the phone back before walking back out to Toriel. "You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 2:30. Could you please write down the address for the clinic?

"Of course, ."

"Thank you," you breathed. Once you repeated the address, you felt exhausted after your long day. You now own a monster, threatened people and possibly made a friend of the former Queen. Sleep sounded wonderful. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed. You can stay up however late you want but I would advise against staying up too late." Toriel chuckled. "Good night, Toriel."

"Good night, my child." And with that, you quietly walked up the stairs, wondering how tomorrow will turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while hasn't it? Well, here''s chapter 3 after a very long time! Is everyone ready for the introduction of a new character? I had to write this with my phone so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Who knows what auto correct will do this time. Again, sorry for the delay!

The next morning, you awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Something you wouldn't mind waking up to more often. You quickly got up and changed into a shirt and jeans before leaving your room and trotting down the steps.

Toriel was quietly humming in the kitchen when your entered the room. The tune was oddly relaxing, easing your nerves for the future appointment. You listened for a few minutes before finally greeting your new housemate. "Good morning, Toriel."

A startled gasp left the monster's throat before she laughed and greeted you as well. "Good morning, ________. I hope I did not wake you."

"Of course not, Tori," you smiled. An awkward silence fell over the room. Odd, you thought, does she not want to talk right now? "Toriel?"

"My apologies, my child. I just...have not heard that name in a long time."

'Tori' must be the name her friends gave her. Okay, overstepping boundaries. "It's fine, Toriel. If it makes you uncomfortable, then I won't call you that. Your friends must have given you that nickname."

"I consider you my friend, ________." You could feel Toriel's eyes on you. "Although I cannot see your soul, I know you are kind. I have seen how upset you get when monsters are treated cruelly. I know you genuinely care for monster kind."

"Wow," you began after a beat if silence. "Um, thank you. I'm happy you think of me as a friend. But, you mentioned not being able to see my soul. What do you mean by that?"

Now, you knew a little about souls. Ever since the monsters came to the surface, the view on souls drastically changed. The soul was basically the culmination of your being. Because human souls are more powerful than monsters, people got the idea to start enslaving monsters. History really does repeat itself, doesn't it?

"Every human soul has a base trait represented by a color. Green for Kindness, yellow for Justice, light blue for Patience, orange for Bravery, blue for Integrity, purple for Perseverance, and red for Determination. Frisk's soul was the brightest red I had seen in a long time...," Toriel trailed off before clearing her throat. "Although very few can, some monsters have the ability to see souls even if they are not in a fight. I am one of those monsters."

"So because you can't see my soul even though you should be able to...does that mean something's wrong? Do you want to see it?"

"Oh, good heavens no! Souls are very private and should only be shared with your mate. There is nothing to be concerned about. You're just harder to read." Toriel shuffles into the dining room. "I have placed your food onto the table where you usually sit. I did not know if you liked coffee or if you preferred something else."

Three steps to the right is the fridge. Opening the door, you grab a jug on the top shelf before turning around to grab a glass. "I can't say I'm a fan of coffee. Would you like some oj?"

"What is oj?"

"Orange juice. It's not called that because it's orange though. It comes from a fruit called an orange...which is orange."

"I see...I will gladly have some of this oj, please," Toriel laughed.

You chuckled and grabbed another glass before filling both. Did you spill? No? Awesome. Living life on the edge. Placing the jag back in the fridge, you brought the glasses over to the table. "Thank you for making breakfast, Tori."

"It was my pleasure, ________. Thank you for the glass of juice," Toriel giggled before taking a tiny sip. "This is very good, my child."

"Oh man, so are these pancakes! I haven't had anything like this for breakfast in a long time. These have got to be the best pancakes ever!"

"You flatter me," you felt the air shift meaning Toriel was waving a hand.

"So, continuing with the previous topic, if souls are a private thing, why are souls brought out during a fight? And with what you can do, wouldn't that be the opposite of keeping souls private?"

"When you wanted to take out your soul, although your intentions were good, it could be seen as something mates would do. A soul bond would be the equivalent of your human marriage. A fight only shows a part of the soul, while still being able to see the color and the soul itself, many parts of the soul are locked away, such as memories and fears. Those can be seen through a soul bond. I can only see what your soul looks like, nothing more."

You nod in understanding, "Oh, alright. That makes sense."

After that, breakfast was filled with the two of you chatting with puns thrown in from time to time. It felt nice to finally have someone else in the house. Drake was usually the only company to visit and even then it was hard with his schedule. Now you had Toriel who was, honestly, better company than Drake.

While cleaning dishes, a water war may or may not have broken out. Quickly followed by Toriel chasing you after you sprayed her with the pull-out kitchen faucet. Laughter echoed throughout the house when she finally caught you.

By the time Toriel told you it was 1:30, your sides hurt from laughing and you both were out of breath. The only sounds were the ticking of clocks, the wind gently brushing past the house and the two of you getting ready to visit the clinic. That is, until a sudden honk outside startled you both. The doorbell rang soon after.

Toriel quickly opened the door and allowed the person in, judging by the new footsteps walking toward you.

"Ready to go to the vet, Squirt? I'm here to pick you up!" And it's Drake. He just has amazing timing. Now all conversation with Toriel must come to an end.

"Yeah, we're ready. It would have been nice if you told me yesterday that she had an appointment."

Drake laughed, "Yeah, but it completely slipped my mind! I would have texted you but that would have been pointless and we both know I'm too busy to call."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can we go now? I don't want to arrive late to her first appointment."

"You still have...a little less than an hour."

"I know, but because this is her fist check-up under my care I have to fill out paperwork for her. Besides, better to be safe than sorry."

"Good point. Now come along dear sister," Drake gently placed his hand on your back. "I finally got to slip away to spend time with you! Granted, I won't go into the clinic with you. Too many people will start asking questions or complain about the collars. So I'll wait in the car! Maybe pick up some of that hot chocolate you love so much."

The car ride was filled with questions about how Toriel was treating you. If she was doing everything you wanted her to and if she showed any resistance. You answered every question, Toriel was wonderful and has been a huge help. Thankfully you arrived at the clinic not much later.

You and Toriel entered the building as Drake drives off. The inside room was fairly quiet as Toriel guided you to the front desk. The clicking keys stopped when you got close enough as the receptionist noted your arrival.

"Hello," you began. "I'm here for a 2:30 appointment under the name of ________ ________."

"Why hello Miss ________!" The air around the woman instantly changed as she perked up. "Just a check-up, correct?"

"Correct."

"Because this is your first monster, we need you to sign a few documents. Your brother filled out the general information. All you have to do is sign or initial and you monster's documents will be up to date!"

You could feel eyes glaring at you, causing you to grip Toriel's arm tighter. "Of course. Could you help me Toriel?"

Shuffling paper signified that the receptionist handed Toriel a stack of papers. She placed a pen in your hand before guiding your hand to wherever the receptionist pointed. Honestly, Drake could have told you he had done most of the work. You could have done this yourself, too. This wasn't going to last nearly as long. You could still feel the eyes though. Who was that?

"Toriel? Is there someone looking over here?"

Her body shifted as she glanced around before she sighed, "Do not worry about it."

Hmmmm, interesting. It was probably a monster upset with you owning Toriel. Maybe it was one of the Royal Guard? You remember something about them fighting against the humans who were dragging her away. "If you say so..."

The wait for the doctor (is the hat what you should call them?) was agonizingly long. Next time, bring a book. Toriel was quietly flipping through a magazine next to you. Probably on like Food Grid or something. "What'cha readin'?"

"A soup recipe in the magazine for Food Grid."

Knew it.

"Miss ________?" A woman calls into the room.

You stand with Toriel rising after you, gently placing the magazine back. She gently looped your arm through hers and began guiding you through the foreign environment. She led you through...a doorway you would imagine, when you felt her pull you a little closer. The eyes were gone. You sighed in relief.

After guiding you into another room, Toriel led you towards one of the chairs against a wall. You felt her move away from you, no other sounds came after that so she must still be standing.

"The doctor will see your monster shortly."

Once the door closed, you let out a quiet sigh. "How are you doing, Tori?"

"I am alright, my child. I have done this before."

"You have goat to be kidding."

Toriel chuckled but was cut off as the door opened. Man, why can't human doctors be this fast?

"Good afternoon, Miss ________. I hope you are doing well. I am Dr. Rockefeller and you're here for a ..." shuffling paper, "check-up with your monster." A mellow voice came from the doorway.

You nod your head and follow the sound of his footsteps as they go off to the right. "It's the first time I've ever done this. What were the forms I was filling out earlier?"

"You didn't read...," the man awkwardly cleared his throat. "They were simply stating insurance and other information regarding certain drugs we may prescribe. Now, bring out your soul."

Startled by the sudden change in tone, you realized he was talking to Toriel. Souls are supposed to be private though. And Toriel's done this multiple times too. The thought of never bringing her here again crossed your mind before you quickly shoved it away. That would do more harm than good.

The door suddenly slamming open scared you so bad, you were happy you used than he bathroom before this. Two pairs of footsteps came in, one angry and rushed, the other slow and relaxed. Great, the feeling of being glared at is back.

"I can't take it anymore Dr. Rockefeller! Do something about this monster now!" a woman screamed. She honestly sounded like a dying bird with the way she squawked.

"Your appointment is after Miss ________'s. You will have to be patient and wait."

"It won't take that long to put it down! It only has 1 hp!"

Put them down? They're going to kill this monster? Sigh, you're going to do something stupid, aren't you ________?

Yes. Yes I am.

"I'll take them off your hands."

The argument immediately stopped until the owner scoffed. "Are you deaf? It's useless! Doesn't do a damn thing except make everything more difficult. It can work its way out of most direct commands and can disappear so you can't make it do anything. Are you sure you want it?"

"I'm sure. How much?"

"Ten thousand."

What? Is she seriously doing this? She's going to have to try a lot harder than throwing a ridiculous price at your face.

"Two thousand," you shoot back. A huff of laughter, "What? Can't afford it? I'll be nice and say  _nine_ thousand. This is a skeleton monster, the only of its kind."

"First off, if your monster is as bad as you say, then I should not pay that much. Secondly, because you say they're a skeleton, I'll give three thousand which is almost as much as the Queen over there. Third, if you think you can scam money out of me, you are mistaken. So, three thousand should be more than enough. Take it before I get angry. I don't like people who decide to act like this."

You could feel the rage radiate off of her before she ground out, "Fine, three thousand."

"I would like the contract now and they had better be up to date with check-ups."

She roughly shoves the papers into your hands. "It is up to date. I think it should be killed."

"Toriel, could you please check this and make sure it's correct?"

After Toriel had gently taken and read over the paper, she quietly commented about everything being alright. She led your hand to sign the paper then went back to her previous spot.

"Thank you for your cooperation," you smiled sweetly. "Unless there is something else you need, please leave so we can continue my monster's check-up."

"What about my-"

"Your money? Here." You grab your checkbook and quickly fill it out. "Take it and leave."

The slip of paper was roughly yanked out of your hand followed by the slamming of the door. It was silent until the doctor barked out a laugh.

"You are quite the negotiator, Miss ________."

You laugh awkwardly, "I guess. Please continue, I'd prefer not to have to stay for longer than I need to. No offense or anything." You sat back down in your chair. Now you own a monster who hates you and probably wants you dead. Alright then, here we go.

~Timeskip~

The car ride home was silent and tense. Drake had questioned about the new monster but once you gave him your answer it fell silent again. The new monster has not uttered a single word and you have no idea what to expect.

Once home, Toriel left for the kitchen to prepare a late lunch for the three of you. Meanwhile, you were left with this mysterious new monster and you had no idea how to start a conversation.

"Wonderful weather we're having."

Silence.

"Um...would you like me to show you around?"

Nothing.

"Well, uh, this is the foyer. If you keep going straight, that's where the sitting room is. Granted there are multiple, but that's the main one." You begin walking in that direction. "To the left is the kitchen and dining room. To the right is around hallway that leads to studies, spare closets, and the library. Toriel spends most of her time there. There is also a flight of stairs that will take you to the second and third floor. The second floor is mostly more sitting areas but there is also an empty room that you can take if you want."

As you're walking around, you can faintly hear them following you but is otherwise completely silent. This is getting awkward, especially since you can tell they're still glaring at you.

"The third floor is where all the rooms are. You can choose wherever you'd like to stay and if you don't like something about it, we can get it changed from you. However, the room at the end of the hall and the first one on the left are occupied. Anyway, why don't I show you the basement?"

You spin on your heel and begin walking back towards the stairs when you smack into the monster behind you. That's probably his stomach. You place your hand in front of you...and yep, that's his stomach.

A bony hand snatches your wrist tight enough to leave a bruise. A yelp escaped your lips before you felt something loom in front of your face.

"what do you want?" a deep growl rumbled from the monster in front of you. "you think actin' all nice is gonna get us to trust you? you're just like every other human, so what do you want? do you think we're a charity case? or are we some trophies to you?"

You opened and closed your mouth but your words failed you. Lodging themselves in your throat so they suffocated you. "I-I don't w-want anything! I don't think any of those things either," you finally managed to get out.

A dark chuckle reached your ears, "very funny, human." The hand holding your wrist wrapped around your throat and squeezed. "do you really think i'm stupid enough to believe that? sooner or later you're going to get tired of us and throw us away. just like they did to papyrus!" he roared. His hand squeezed tighter and what little air you got before was effectively cut off as he slammed you into the wall. You felt tears start to stream down your face as you continued to try to pry his hand away.

"Sans!"

Sans, apparently that was his name, immediately dropped you. You fell to the ground and gasped for air with quivering breaths. Toriel kneeled beside you and gently placed her hands over your back and sides.

"what do you want, Tori?" sans ground out.

"I cannot believe you Sans. She kept you from getting dusted!"

"she's just another human."

"Frisk was just another human!"

"frisk was different."

"And so is ________. She genuinely cares about our well-being. The only thing I need to do is help her get around."

"then why were you cooking? can't she do that?"

"I'm cooking because I want to, Sans. She has not forced me to do anything." Toriel gently helps you up. "I would have thought a Judge wouldn't be so blindsided."

"you can't see her soul!"

"So we must do what other monsters do. Get to know her. Give her a chance, Sans. I know she's different."

A growl sounds from in front of you before he turns and storms off. You gently pull away from Toriel and begin heading back downstairs. "Thank you, Toriel."

"Would you like me to heal your injuries? You will need to tell me to do so."

"I'll be alright, Tori. Thank you though. You're not letting the food burn because of me, are you?"

A quiet laugh, "I apologize for Sans' behavior. He does not usually act so violently."

"You shouldn't apologize for him Toriel. Besides, let's not talk about that. I can't wait to taste whatever it was that you made. I'm sure it'll be great. I hope Sans will eat something."

Of course, you were right. The food was amazing like always. But Sans did not join the two of you.

"His food is going to get cold."

Toriel hummed in agreement. "He probably wishes to eat alone."

After a beat of silence, "Toriel, who is Papyrus?"

"don't say his name," Sans entered the room from the living room. "you don't deserve to know who he is. and you better not tell her, Tori."

Toriel sighed, aggravated, and picked up her plate and snatched yours from your hands. "Your food is getting cold, best to eat it now."

Deciding to leave Sans alone, you stood and began walking out to the living room. However, something slammed into your hip. Was that a table? You felt it with your fingertips and decided it was indeed a table. What is that doing here? You walk around only to quickly realize everything has been rearranged. You had no idea where anything was. Did sans do this? No, don't jump to conclusions.

"Toriel?" you called out.

"what do you need human?" Sans' voice came from right behind you causing you to jump. "is something wrong?"

"Sans, please. If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"what are you talking about?" he sneered. "you think i would do something like this? pointing fingers now?"

"Sans, this isn't funny."

"well, i think this is hilarious. poor human can't even get through her own house."

Hot tears pricked the corner of your eyes as you there's to level your voice. "What did I do to piss you off so much?"

"too many things."

"Like what?!" you screamed.

"________?" Toriel's voice rang through the room. "Oh goodness, what happened here? Sans! Please stop tormenting her. She has done nothing wrong. I expected more from you, Sans."

"look at what they've done to you! she's related to the human who did this to us."

"She does not fall with all of the other human! She is kind and patient. She sees me as an equal and not something she owns. It does not matter who she is related to either. What if Papyrus were blamed for something you had done? Please fix this room and whatever other things you have moved around." Toriel begins guiding you towards the stairs. "And please fix your attitude."

You heard sans snarl before things began roughly moving around. "Toriel? What kind of things does Sans like?"

"Hmmm...back in the underground, he would tell jokes and puns. We used to exchange jokes through a door and I remember always looking forward to hearing from him. He loves the stars too. He had a few astronomy books that had fallen down and he would read them over and no over again," Toriel laughed.

"Did you two ever date?"

"No, we did not. We were just very close friends. He protected Frisk when I could not."

"Really? He doesn't seem to like humans all that much."

"Well, ever since we came to that he surface he did not. But he and Frisk were very close. Almost as if they had secrets I couldn't even begin to understand. But why are you asking all these questions, my child?"

"Would you like to help me make things more comfortable for him?" You opened the door to your room and quickly walked to a door to the left. Opening it led to the library, allowing you and Toriel to shift through books. "I know I have a few astronomy books in here somewhere. There might be a telescope in the attic and, who knows, maybe a few joke books."

"I do not understand."

"I want to be his friend, Tori. He might have tried to hurt me but I'd be upset too if I were in his situation. Maybe I could find Papyrus. Or help other monsters to show that I'm not here to hurt him."

"My child, your intentions are very kind. However, some people need time to heal."

"I know that, Tori. I'm not going to push him to do anything, just give him options. Trust is something that is very hard to earn but easy to break."

A quiet sigh left Toriel's lips, "Very well, would you like me to go get him?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. I need thanks go find that telescope in the attic. I also don't know if he's eaten yet. I'll come down to get him once everything is ready."

"I will help you find the books. If you need any help after that, do not hesitate to ask."

"Will do," you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so please let me know if you see any mistakes. I can't always catch them, unfortunately. Auto correct was being weird and kept changing correct words into a jumble of letters. I don't know if I found them all, but I hope I did. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to update again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! This took longer than expected...a lot of obstacles got in the way. I also had a completely different plan for this chapter but I changed it halfway through. I didn't like where it was going so now you guys are stuck with this! Anyway, this chapter is special. Why? It's in Sans' perspective. One warning though, there is mention of rape in this chapter. It's very brief, but it is there. Towards the end of the chapter.  
> I don't know how links work, so hopefully this goes well. But here's the tumblr for this story.  
> [Link](https://st-blind-judgement.tumblr.com/)  
> Melody: Chapter has been beta'd and is good to go, feel free to point out any mistakes that I missed!

Why couldn't Toriel see how dangerous that human could be? Being able to read someone's soul without fighting was a specialty for boss monsters. It helped determine who was good... who he needed to Judge. With Toriel standing between him and this human, it's making it harder for him to read her. Humans aren't capable of kindness! Even Frisk could be cruel and heartless. After all, with how many resets they've been through, this is the time they stop? Maybe Frisk never cared for Toriel or the others, just needed an excuse to get away.

But now, there's  _her._ The sister of the human who did this to all monsters. The one who took his brother, his family, away from him. And these collars, how did they even work?! It only allows certain magic, enough to keep them alive but restrains any type of fighting magic. It's a wonder as to how he can still teleport without this thing doing... whatever it did to monsters who wouldn't listen. Toriel can't use her healing magic unless ordered to do so. It would seem as though the new human has yet to do that, if the bruising around her neck says anything. She'll probably keep it to show her brother, give him a reason to kill monsters.

Speaking of, Toriel and the human have been gone for a while now. He's finished putting everything back into place and they still haven't returned. Why couldn't Toriel let him have his fun? It's obvious this human can't fight back because she can't see him. Change the terrain and he'll have the advantage. He could kill her, convince Toriel to run with him and hope to find the Rebellion! That's wishful thinking, Sans, these collars would kill them before they could even hope of getting them off. But that doesn't mean he can't make this human's life a living hell. Just need to keep it out of Toriel's sights, and he can torment this human all he wants. However, can't leave any evidence behind either. He can't bruise her, leave anything Toriel or any other human could trace back to him.

But then, why didn't this human do anything about his violent outburst? She could have easily done anything to protect herself. She didn't throw punches, even though she knows how low his HP is. She didn't command him to get away, to  _stay_ away. Why is she showing kindness to him? To Toriel? Is she lonely? Her brother had mentioned not being there from time to time when asking about him. Wondering if she was lonely because he couldn't be there. But that still doesn't explain how patient she is with him, how understanding of his attitude she can be. How could Toriel have bonded with her so quickly without being able to see her main trait, her LV, her EXP? Maybe he is being too harsh. She did save him after all.

"Oh, there you are Sans. Thank you for putting everything back there they originally were. ________ doesn't like it when her surroundings change, for obvious reasons," Toriel softly padded down the stairs.

"tori," he began. "why do you like this human so much? what's so special about her? i know you want to get to know her before making decisions about who she is. i just can't get over the fact that we can't see her soul. i'm the judge, tori. not being able to see who she is... it scares me. how can you trust her?"

"Well," Toriel hesitated. He face contorted, thinking over her words carefully. "You may not be able to understand, but I would like to call it instinct. A motherly one at that. To me, she does not seem like someone who would willingly hurt another. She had shown distaste for what was happening to our people and to how her brother was handling everything. I do not believe someone could fake those feelings as genuinely as she had. I do not know how to explain it any differently."

Sans sighed, frustrated and confused. "we don't know anything about her though. what if she's only acting nice to gain our trust? what if she plans on using us for her own personal gain? what if-"

"You cannot go about life thinking of all the 'what ifs.' Sometimes, we must take risks to understand what is happening around us. There will be times where we do not know what will happen or what is currently happening." Toriel walks towards Sans and gently places a paw on his shoulder. "Although I may not understand what you are thinking, I trust your judgement. That is why you are The Judge, after all. I know how off putting it is to be unable to see ________'s soul, but it is an obstacle we must work with. Get to know her Sans, I feel you two will get along just fine." Toriel pulled away and walked back towards the kitchen. "You should eat, it's what Papyrus would want."

"i'm not hungry, tori. but thanks anyway, and thanks for the advice. what's the human up to anyway? you guys were gone for awfully long and she never came back with you."

"She is trying to gain your trust, Sans. She wants you to be happy, so she will do whatever she can to help you."

"she could ask that dear brother of hers to get rid of these collars," Sans grumbled.

"I would like that too, but it is unfortunately not that easy. You know what they do to their own kind if they side with monsters. Not ever her brother's power could keep her safe from people like that."

Suddenly, a thud echoed from somewhere above them causing Toriel to run up the stairs. By the sound of it, she went up to the third floor while calling out to see if the human was alright. Sans followed behind, finding Toriel calling up the stairs towards a square hole in the ceiling. The attic. Now what could the human be doing in there?

"Are you alright my child? Are you certain you do not need my help?"

"I'm fine, Tori!" the human replied. "I just tripped over something, it's been a while since I've been up here."

"I still believe you need some help, I will be up there in one moment."

Before she could ascend the steps, Sans placed his hand on her back. "let me help her. i should make it up to her after the stunt i pulled downstairs."

"I do not-" Toriel began to argue but was cut off as Sans disappeared. The stairs were than coated in blue magic, folded themselves together and gently closed the door behind them. "Sans?"

Now in the attic, Sans glanced at all of the dust covered boxes that littered the floor. There was not specific layout for them, how you were able to get this far in without breaking something was beyond him. He spotted you towards the back wall, the last few rays of dusk lighting the dusty air and giving you an ethereal look. You were beautiful... lost! He meant lost. Although, you were definitely attractive. He spotted a stack of books to his right, they weren't covered in dust so you or Toriel must have placed them there. The top book was titled  _101 Jokes and How to Tell Them._ He sorted through them to find books on riddles, constellations, space. Were these for him? He glanced back towards you only to see you trip and almost die before he caught you with his magic.

"as much as i don't trust you, could you try not to kill yourself?" his voice seemed much louder when it broke the silence.

A scream ripped itself from your throat and you jumped backwards, tripping over a pile of boxes and falling on your butt. Really? Right after he saved you from not falling over previously. Your hands grabbed the first thing they touched and lugged it in his direction. The pillow fell against the floor at his feet. Pretty good aim, he noted.

"relax, it's just me human."

"Sans? When did you get here? I just felt five years get taken off my lifespan." Your hand rested above your chest, possibly trying to calm a racing heart. Not that he'd understand, he doesn't have one. Ah, he cracks himself up.

"i thought it was pretty suspicious that you were up here by yourself. so i decided to come and make sure the little human wasn't going to cause us any trouble," he sneered.

"Could you have at least given me some kind of clue that you were standing behind me? I thought you were some random person who got into this house and was trying to stab me. Jeez. Anyway, you shouldn't be up here. If you're worried, you can ask Toriel."

"i don't trust you, i'm not about to let toriel be up here with you by herself."

"I don't expect you to trust me but you can't be up here. Besides, Toriel was alone with me before you got here." You crossed your arms defiantly.

"listen up you piece of shit," that might have been a little harsh... very harsh. "i'm not going to just sit by and watch as you walk all over tori. she may care for you like she did frisk, but i'm not like that. you have given me no reason to trust you. however, toriel wants me to at least try to tolerate you so how about we make a deal? whatever frustrations you have with toriel or any other monster, take it out on me."

Your expression changed to confusion, your brows creasing together slightly. "What are you talking about, Sans? I can see how my actions would be suspicious, but I would never dream of hurting anyone. Especially not Tori, she's like a second mother to me. I won't do that to you either Sans. You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through. If I could, I would take every monster and let them live here. No collars, no humans ordering them around, they would be able to do whatever they wanted. I know how cruel humans can be," you hesitated before adding, "I know there are monsters out there being raped because of how disgusting we are as a species. But I swear to you, I will not be like that. It will take time, but you can trust me. And I am willing to wait for as long as you need me to."

How can you be like this?

"I do need help though. I didn't want you up here because I was trying to find a telescope I used to have. It was going to be a surprise... but, oh well. Being lost while trying to find something you can't see is very difficult," you laughed.

Your Patience could rival Toriel's.

"Would you like to help this mysterious human in her quest?" you smiled gently and held out your hand.

Your Kindness was admirable.

"sure."

He doesn't feel any regret when he took your hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I can not tell you guys when the next chapter will be up because I don't even know. I've had quite a few health concerns pop up and they've taken a lot of my time. However, that does not stop me from planning out future events. Thank you to everyone for being patient! Your comments always make my days better. :) Stay awesome guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's been awhile ^^; So, things happened and writing became a chore that I honestly didn't want to deal with. Rewrote this chapter many times and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. But alas! The 5th chapter you guys have been waiting for! Still no definite schedule for updating, still figuring out when people get introduced and when big, important moments decide to show up. So, please be patient with me! There is light swearing in this chapter, but only at the end. Toriel is also only mentioned in this chapter, she'll probably be in the next one.

     It's been a few weeks since your talk with Sans in the attic. Your relationship with him has definitely improved although there are still some hiccups every now and then. You can tell he follows you everywhere, sometimes starting a conversation, sometimes staying quiet. If it's ever the latter, you never break the silence, allowing him to just silently watch whatever it was you were doing. If that puts his mind at ease, you'll stay patient. You were currently reading a book in the library, your fingers going over every detail the pages had to offer. Toriel was somewhere in the house, after bringing you a slice of wonderful cinnamon butterscotch pie, she had wandered off. A shift in the air and the smell of burnt ozone had alerted you to Sans' arrival shortly after she had left. He hasn't said anything yet, just wandered around nearby.

     If you were being honest, you enjoyed his company. The house didn't feel quite as big or as lonely, something Toriel had only managed to lessen a little. You also hadn't expected Sans' feelings toward you to change so quickly. Granted, you kept him away from Drake's wrath when he came to visit the day after, what you call the "Attic Incident".

      _"You can't do that Drake!"_

_"And why not? You're not safe here with it if it's so willing to hurt you! God, just look at your neck, .How do you know it won't do that again?"_

_"He was scared, Drake. I was able to get him before he was dusted for some cruel and stupid reason. He just needs time, I know he's good but people do irrational things when they're scared."  
_

_"They're not **people**! They're **monsters**! The things we were told to be scared of! But thanks to everything I've done, we don't need to worry about them because they're under our control."_

_"That doesn't mean we should kill them when they make one mistake!"_

_"It'll prevent them from doing it again though. I will have it replaced for you."_

_"No, Drake! You can't replace a person. They are all special, unique individuals. Just like you and me."_

_"Why are you being like this?"_

_"Because I want to help him, Drake. It was my fault for scaring him and I would never forgive myself if he was blamed for something I caused."_

You wondered if Drake had thought about how attached you could get to these monsters. Possibly summing it up to the fact that you were alone most of the time. He hasn't done anything about Sans, so you'll assume he's safe. That doesn't mean you can completely relax though. You just have to continue waiting and hope Drake will listen to you for once.

     Sans' coat shifts right next to you so you pause your fingers. You continue listening to see if he was planning on speaking or moving around the room.

     "what are you thinking about?" His voice ripped through the quiet like a knife through paper. In a way, his voice was another comforting feature of his. The baritone quality of it resonated within your rib cage, warming your heart and putting your mind at ease. You smiled sadly before replying.

     "My argument with Drake."

     He remained quiet for a minute, probably watching your expression. "do you regret it?"

     "Regret what? Defending you? Of course not. I just wish... he could understand what I see in all of you. You guys are kind and compassionate, more human than humanity could ever wish to be." You mark your place in your book before gently closing it. "I'm jealous of that to be honest. How you can look at each other and have no bias for the way another looks. How they are different from you. How peaceful and caring you are of each other. You all stick together and help each other no matter who it is. If humanity were like that, you wouldn't be stuck like this. You'd be happy Sans. You, Toriel, your brother. All monsters would be happy and free to do whatever they wanted. But humans are corrupt and selfish beings, only seeking for things that benefit themselves. Monsters deserve their own happiness more than humans."

     More silence, then a sigh, "do you mind... if i sit with you?"

     "No? Why would I mind Sans? Go ahead." You pat the seat next to you and feel the cushions shift as a weight was added to the couch.

     "i didn't know how comfortable you would be after what i did. and your fight with your brother."

     "Whatever makes you comfortable Sans. This is your home too. There are a few rules though," you laughed. "How do you feel about not eating all of the ketchup? Toriel told me about that. You can understand not moving anything too, right? I have this entire house memorized so I can get around. Sound good?"

     "two rules? man, so strict. how does tori live with you?"

     "Who know? I sure don't. Maybe it's because of my fabulous appetite. I have no shame with eating everything she gives me!"

     A laugh echoed through the room, leaving you shocked. Sure, Sans has chuckled once or twice, but never laughed. This sounded so genuine, a laugh that came straight from the soul. You couldn't help but begin to laugh with him. He had an infectious laugh. But this was a moment you had been hoping for. A sign that you two were bonding and beginning to trust each other.

     When your laughter finally began to die down and you could breath again, Sans placed his arm across the back of the couch and sighed. "i'm gonna ruin the mood, but i think you deserve to know why i treated you the way i did."

     You turn your head slightly, a small smile replacing the large grin you had earlier. "You don't have to Sans. I don't expect you to explain everything you do, especially since it makes you uncomfortable."

     "tori wants us to trust each other and if that's to happen, we need to be open with each other. you've given me no reason to be as... _monster_ ous as i was."

     You took a deep breath in and fought a smile from appearing on your face. "How dare you ruin this moment with a pun."

     "aww, you know you love them." Sans' voice rumbled with a suppressed laugh. "anyway, let's get started."

     You nodded your head, "I'll answer any of your questions if you answer mine?"

     "sounds good."

     "Okay, where should we start? How do you like the telescope and books?"

     A beat of silence before Sans decides to respond, "that... is not how i thought this conversation would start. uh, they're great. the telescope works very well and the books are amazing. i can see so many constellations because of how far we are from the city. the books had the story of every constellation and so many other interesting things. like, did you know canis major, or greater dog, has the brightest star in the night sky? that star is known as sirius, which is 8.6 light years from the sun!"

     "I'm glad you like them Sans. If you need any other books in here," you gesture to the library around you. "Don't hesitate to grab one. But now it's your turn!"

     "hmmm... how do you read that book in your hands?"

     You quickly open to the page you were on. "This is called Braille, a form of text that is raised above the page so I can read with my fingertips. Each pattern means a different symbol or letter. This sentence, for example, says,  _'And while the world began to crumble around them, they sat together one final time before they were ripped apart. Only to meet again in a different_ _present with no recollection of their past.'_ A beautiful story if I do say so myself."

     "is that what it actually says?"

     "Yup, I'll have to teach you sometime. That way you can read even more of my collection!" you laughed.

     "so you like romances?"

     "Hey! Only one question mister! I let the second one slide, it's my turn now. But since I am in such a generous mood today, I will answer your other question. While I am not a particular fan of romance, this one is different from the typical love story like  _Romeo and Juliet_ or other more modern titles. It's a story about two people who will forever fall in love with each other and relive their loves over and over. However, when the regain their memories of their past lives, the world rips itself apart and resets time. They have to break a spell or something, I don't know, haven't been able to finish it yet."

     "reminds me of the underground...," Sans mumbled.

     "What?"

     "nothing, but now that it's my turn..."

     "I still haven't asked mine though!"

     "You asked me 'what'."

     You gasped in mock offense, "That does not count you cheater!"

     "how does that make me a cheater?" Sans chuckled. "wait... i take that back. that was not my question!"

     "Too late! It's my turn now! And I have the right to not answer that silly question of yours. You should know better," you giggled. You then clapped your hands together, "For my question, I would like to know what you look like. So, Sans, what _do_ you look like?"

     "like a skeleton?"

     "No silly, you need to be more specific. For all I know, you could be the skeleton of a donkey. Are you an ass, Sans?"

     Sans began laughing again, caught off guard by your accusation. "how dare you accuse me of being an ass! how you wound me sweetheart."

     You raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Sweetheart?"

     "uh," his voice shook. "well, i mean... what i meant to say was..."

     A laugh escaped your lips, "How about this, since you are so bad at describing yourself, how bout I touch your face? That sounds weird, be we're gonna go with that! If you're comfortable with me doing that, I can picture what you look like through that."

     An awkward chuckle, "i guess? sure, knock yourself out kid."

     "If you must give me a nickname, know that I am not a child. Even if I may act like one at certain times." If only you could have seen the bright blue blush highlighting Sans' cheeks. You get onto your knees and turn towards Sans before reaching out and touching his chest. You noted how you could feel his chest moving up and down, before moving upwards and counting the vertebrae of his neck. His mandible felt round and there was no opening on the bottom part of his jaw. His "teeth" were all connected, so how he talked and ate was a mystery to you. After voicing your opinion, he only gave you a shrug in response and simply said, "magic". Sadly, you didn't feel his teeth move. Just the vibrations of his voice rumbling through him. You narrowed your eyes at him, earning you a chuckle, before moving on to the curve of his skull. From what you could tell so far, he was round, definitely didn't follow the human skeleton. Or the donkey's for that matter. He was also, for lack of a better term, huge. When you felt his chest, his sternum had been wide and his ribs were as thick as your wrist. His vertebrae were thick too, but you didn't linger there. It would seem weird and might have made him uncomfortable for many different reasons. You were lucky enough for him to trust you with this. You debated on feeling his chest again, but decided against it.

     His eye sockets were just that, sockets. He even closed one for you, letting you know that they acted as regular eyes. The areas where an eyebrow would be acted their part as well, like a browbone! His nose felt like an upside down heart and he sneezed when you rubbed against it. You smiled and giggled while he shifted, probably trying to hide his embarrassment. After explaining a few other things, like how he could summon a tongue to help him eat, how there were lights in his socket to help him express emotion and a rough estimation on his height (a whopping 6' 4"), you were satisfied.

     "Thank you for that. My curiosity has been satisfied. You are definitely not a donkey too," you laughed.

     "that's a relief. guess this means i don't have to make an ass of myself anymore."

     You chuckled with min, "It's your turn now Sans."

     "alright," he gently picked up your hand and held it in both of his. "you're so tiny..." He drifted off before seeming to gather himself again, "how did you... become blind?"

     You felt your heart shudder and drop to your stomach as a knot twisted itself into your throat. You swallowed thickly as unwanted memories began to surface. You hesitate before responding, "I believe that is a story for another time. I'm not ready to tell you that just yet."

     Sans squeezed your hand before humming. It was obviously a painful memory for you and he shouldn't pry, he knows he shouldn't. You two were on very thin ice with each other, even with many amazing moments like these. So he changed the subject.

     "guess i should explain my actions then?"

     "S-sure," your voice cracked. You took a deep breath in, keeping your tears at bay and suppressing your memories. Not a healthy habit, but it's how you dealt with it.

     "tori already told you about boss monsters and how they're able to see souls right?" After a nod from you he continued, "well, back in the underground, i was what they called a  **judge**. not anything like what you humans have up here with a court and a jury. i would read another's soul to see how much  **lv** , or level of violence, and **exp** , or execution points, they had. monsters and humans gain these by killing another being with a soul. the higher your **lv** and **exp** , the more you have killed."

     Sans paused before placing your hand on his chest. You could faintly feel his soul pulsing beneath his rib cage. Or could that be his magic?

     "when i first... saw you with tori, i'll admit, i didn't really like you. you were just another human who had someone very dear to me following you around. the way you clung to her frustrated me, but i see why you did that now. but... when i was stuck in that room with you, after you... bought me, i couldn't read you. no matter how much i focused, i couldn't see your soul. the doctor's was a dull orange. bravery. so if i could see his, why not yours? for a while, i thought you had managed to become soulless, but knew that couldn't be the case. you were a mystery. a puzzle i couldn't solve and it pissed me off." His grip on your hand tightened before letting it go. "to be honest, i was scared. i was so  _fucking_ scared. i didn't know what to do or how to handle the situation, so i lashed out at you. tori told me to get to know you, like how the other monsters did, but i couldn't. you were human, a completely different kind of monster."

     You flinched away from him, your hand pulling away from his chest and being placed in your lap. You knew it was true, humanity couldn't come back from this mistake. However, that didn't make it hurt any less when Sans said that.

     He breathed out before shifting again, "look, i... i'm not gonna say i didn't mean that. i still don't know how to feel about this whole situation. i don't know how to feel about you." You felt his hand gently cup your cheek, the hand that had been wrapped around your throat not too long ago. His thumb gently stroked your cheek as he turned you to face him. "i want to say you're different from the others, i really do. but i don't want to say that because you saved me from being dusted. i want these to be genuine feelings and not some aftereffect of some...desperate hope for normalcy."

     A small smile graced your lips, "That's alright Sans. Take all the time you need. If you need to watch everything I do, that's fine. While I'm sleeping might be a little creepy though."

     A choked laugh came from him, "you knew i was following you?"

     "Yup! I'm blind Sans, not deaf."

     "right..."

     Sans slowly retracted his hand before standing. The sounds of joints popping told you he was probably stretching. "welp, shall we get going? knowing tori, dinner is probably almost done."

     "Will you be joining us tonight Sans?"

     Sans still hadn't eaten with either of you, even though he had been living with you for almost a month now. You would be worried about him eating if it weren't for Toriel telling you about his empty dishes in the sink.

     "yeah, i'll join you guys tonight."

     "Great! Now we march towards our destiny of eating Tori's delicious home cooking!"

     Sans found it a little odd how you changed moods so suddenly. Granted, he did the exact same thing. Still does sometimes. _Well_ , he thought, _you showed a lot of Integrity today human._ Figuring out your soul would be a lot harder than he initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I just realized, I never really gave you guys an in depth description of where the reader lives. I was picturing a lone house in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. That becomes key later on in the story so...it might have been a good idea on my part to add that into the beginning. But! This will do! The house reader lives in (which might not match up with what was previously said so tolerate my ever changing imagination), has three stories. Not including the basement and the attic. The reader's and Sans' rooms are both on the third floor while Toriel is on the second floor. I can't remember if that matches up with any previous chapters, so I'll have to change that if they don't. Sans initially chose the third floor, not only for his new telescope, but also to keep an eye on the reader. Can't have you doing anything suspicious on his watch. This also means, since the reader's room is connected to the library, that room is three stories tall! (A dream come true!) The layout of the house still hasn't been finalized, but it's definitely more solid than when I first started the story. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if this chapter feels rushed, I'm not completely satisfied with it but I don't plan on rewriting it unless I finish this story and I feel like it. ^^; I'll try to post chapter 6 soon, but I make no promises. Stay awesome guys :)


End file.
